


Stalker of Stalker

by Plump_Hinata



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abduction, BBW, Blob Weight Gain, Extreme Weight Gain, F/F, Force-Feeding, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Weight Gain, Yandere, Yuri, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plump_Hinata/pseuds/Plump_Hinata
Summary: Hinata finds out one fateful evening that she has a beautiful female admirer who loves to feed her food. However, her admirer turns out to be far more obsessive, crazed, and dangerous than she could ever imagine, and she has plans to turn Hinata into the fattest, most beautiful wife ever.
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains extreme weight gain to the point of appearing like a blob, mental degradation, severe obsession, and dark themes. Turn back if these things do not appeal to you.

Hinata suppressed a giggle as she made her way through the roads of Konoha. It was the evening, and she had the next few days off. Though it wasn’t necessary, Hinata tried her best not to let her gleeful mood show. Being a shy girl at heart, she did not want to attract any attention. If someone saw her acting like a prancing schoolgirl, they might spread rumors or ask questions. Of course, this was mostly just Hinata’s anti-social paranoia, but she really didn’t want anyone to see her too eager. After all, she was about to completely and utterly pig out on Ichiraku ramen.

A little-known secret was that Hinata loved eating far more than she let on. Nobody ever expected such a slender looking waif like her to be a big eater, but it was the truth. When Hinata had an appetite, she could put away enough food to feed an entire family. And thanks to her ninja lifestyle, she burned enough calories to still maintain a healthy weight. But Hinata feared too many people learning about her need to feed. She was never one to want excessive attention, and didn’t want the risk of mockery if people found out that the noble heiress to the Hyuuga clan ate like a starving pig.

Still though, a small yet growing number of people knew and accepted Hinata’s eating habits. One of whom was Teuchi from Ichiraku, who very much welcomed any customer willing to pay for as much ramen as Hinata often did, and that was precisely who Hinata planned on visiting.

As the sun slowly set in the distance, Hinata spotted the growing ramen restaurant and made her way in. Hinata smiled when she observed that it appeared to be a slower day than usual. There weren’t many customers, which suited her needs just fine. Hinata didn’t want too many people watching her, and she wasn’t a big fan of crowds anyway.

“Hello there, Hinata.” A voice called out to her, which startled her. That was not the gruff voice of Teuchi, or the kind voice of Ayame, but a new, unfamiliar voice she never heard before.

“Eh?” Caught off guard, Hinata froze as a new person walked up to her. It was a young woman somewhere around Hinata’s age, perhaps slightly older. She was taller, had a bright tone in her voice, and was drop dead gorgeous. Hinata actually gasped at the unknown girl’s beauty. She had straight, blonde shoulder-length hair with pink highlights that curled up at the end, along with a heart-shaped hairclip above the left side of her forehead. She had a perfectly proportioned face that gave off a bright and chipper aura. Her eyes were a vibrant pink color that seemed to almost sparkle in the light, with lips decorated in matching pink lipstick. She had a perfect, hourglass figure that would have easily drawn the eyes of any man, and could easily pass for a superstar model. Her clothes also didn’t leave much to the imagination, with her midriff-revealing tank top, and a pair of tight pants that hugged closely to her body.

“Uh… umm…” Hinata stuttered, completely losing her train of thought at seeing the unexpected individual.

“It’s a pleasure to finally speak with you. My name is Ai. I’m the new waitress here,” The blonde-pink hair bowed respectfully as she introduced herself.

“Oh, uhh, n-nice to meet you too, Ai,” Hinata bashfully responded while trying to regain her bearings. A slight blush tinged Hinata’s cheeks. The last thing she expected was to see a new face working at Ichiraku, and such an extravagant looking individual too. Ichiraku was known for being a modest place owned by modest people. Meanwhile, Ai looked like she belonged on the catwalk surrounded by adoring fans and flashing cameras. No offense to Teuchi or anything, but Ai seemed a little too high-class for a place like this.

Hinata struggled to say something in response. Most likely Ai was a resident here, but Hinata never recalled seeing her before, and wasn’t sure what to say. Fortunately for Hinata, the awkwardness of the conversation got interrupted by a more familiar voice.

“Welcome back, Hinata. I see you’re getting along nicely with Ai,” It was Teuchi, who had just arrived from the kitchen.

“H-hello Mr. Teuchi. I didn’t know that you… well-“

Teuchi laughed, “Haha! Surprised too, huh? You aren’t the only one. It was quite a shock for me to see such a radiant beauty work at a dingy place like this one.”

“Come now, this place isn’t dingy!” Ai argued playfully, “Ichiraku Ramen is only the highest rated restaurant in all of the Fire Country! No way could I miss a chance working under an esteemed chef like you.”

Teuchi grinned widely, clearing enjoying the flattery, “Hah, nice to see kids these days being raised with proper respect for their elders. Well don’t let me keep you two. I’m sure you’ll love your new waitress, Hinata. Ai’s been eager to meet you for quite a long time you know.”

“You bet!” Ai exclaimed before turning back to the blue-haired guest, “Now, Hinata, let me take you to your seat. Don’t worry, I already know which booth you prefer.”

Ai took the blushing Hinata by the hand, and led her to the seat at the corner of the restaurant.

“Take good care of her, Ai. She’s one of our best customers!” Teuchi called out as he went back to the kitchen.

Hinata fumbled in her words while Ai guided her. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Ai hold her hand. She was pretty sure that grabbing a customer’s hand wasn’t appropriate, but the new waitress didn’t seem to care, and Hinata was too shy to speak up. She didn’t dislike it, though it definitely surprised her.

“Here you are, Hinata. And I assume you will have the usual?”

“Uhh, y-yes. Thank you,” Hinata replied before taking a seat. Clearly Ai had already been told about Hinata’s preferences, which she wasn’t entirely sure was a good thing. Even if keeping it a secret was ultimately a futile gesture, Hinata still felt self-conscious about other people learning about her personal eating habits. But at the very least she was grateful to be in her favorite seat. It was a solitary booth at the corner of the restaurant that usually didn’t have many customers sitting at. Perfect for a withdrawn girl like her.

 _‘Ai... really wanted to meet me?’_ While she waited, Hinata stewed in her thoughts over her waitress. A part of her felt shame that she somehow had no idea that Ai existed until just now. According to what Teuchi said, Ai had apparently been eager to meet her for what seemed to be a long time. And yet Hinata never gave it the slightest thought that someone would want to meet her of all people. Hinata had improved greatly as a ninja over the years, but that was something she did more for herself and her friends. She never imagined that she might have acquired an admirer or two. Hinata felt guilty, feeling convinced that her withdrawn nature prevented her from noticing a potential new friend earlier. Though then again, Hinata wasn’t sure she could keep up with a girl like Ai. For her to just grab her by the hand like that...

But Hinata’s internal debate halted about five minutes later when Ai came back holding an extra-large bowl of ramen.

“Here you are, Hinata. Enjoy!”

Hinata smiled, “Thank you very much!” Feeling her hunger dominate her mind after smelling the ramen, Hinata took the nearest chopsticks and dug in.

From then on, Hinata’s feeding frenzy had begun. There was just something about eating that caused all her worries to fade away and leave her with a relaxing comfort. Perhaps the reason Hinata loved eating was because it gave her a nice little reprieve from the constant world of worries she usually lived in. The surrounding world faded away as the hungry girl lost herself in the world of flavor. The only person who had entered her world was the gorgeous waitress, who repeatedly came to the table to provide Hinata with another ramen bowl or drink. Hinata found herself taking a liking to Ai. Despite the shaky introduction, Ai proved to be a very effective waitress, always managing to give Hinata exactly what she wanted the very moment she wanted it. Ai’s wide smile was beautiful and infectious, and she showed not a hint of judgment over how much Hinata ate, even as the empty bowls started to stack rather high.

“Hinata, you’re the best customer I’ve ever had.”

“Keep eating as much as you want.”

“I’m so happy to be the one serving you.”

“I can’t wait until I can feed you again.”

Ai lavished Hinata with compliments as she ate. Whether it was genuine or not, Hinata was happy to receive it. She felt like a pampered princess, and surprisingly enjoyed the special attention. Hinata always told herself she didn’t want special treatment, probably because it always led to troubles in her own family, but this was different. Having a friendly waitress give her all the food and drink she wanted proved to be rather addicting. Ai even started to rub Hinata’s shoulders a little bit, and brushed her hair every time she came by. This normally would have been off-putting, but Hinata strangely didn’t mind. In fact, she kinda liked it.

“Tee hee, you’re so cute, Hinata,” Ai giggled while running her fingers along Hinata’s cheek, which made her giggle in response.

“I hope you come back to me. I think I was meant to take care of you and keep your belly nice and full.”

“T-thank you,” Hinata actually blushed from the compliment.

“Oh my, you have a little bit of broth on your cheek. Here, I’ll get it,” Ai picked up a napkin and daintily rubbed Hinata’s cheek, cleaning it.

“Ah, y-you don’t have to,” Hinata tried to insist, though she had to admit she liked the pampering. Ai’s behavior should have bothered her, but it didn’t. Hinata was so charmed by her service that she didn’t mind. If anyone had been watching, they would think the two girls were flirting. Their behavior came off more as lovers on a date than a customer and waiter.

“It’s no trouble at all, sweetheart. You’ve been such a good customer and all. Here, let me get you something special,” Ai quickly retreated, leaving Hinata to finish the rest of her bowl.

 _‘She’s so nice,’_ Hinata thought happily to herself. Ai had easily become her favorite waitress. Her service was impeccable, and she treated Hinata like royalty. She wasn’t used to receiving such loving attention, and she found herself taking a huge liking to it. She hoped deep down that Ai would be here the next time. Hinata even found herself breaking her old record. A grand total of 50 bowls of ramen was stacked on the table. The food was delicious as always, but the amazing service proved to be the perfect spice. Hinata hadn’t been this satisfied in ages, and still felt like she could eat more. Luckily for her, Ai seemed to have thought of the same thing.

“I’m back, and with a big dessert just for you. It’s my super special Lovers’ Wedding Cake Deluxe!”

Hinata looked up at Ai, who carried with her a large, multi-layered cake, far larger than anything she had seen at the bakery. It was freshly made, covered from top to bottom with pink frosting and decorated with plenty of hearts.

“Lovers’ Wedding Cake?” Hinata asked curiously with raised eyebrows. A cake served here? She had never heard of such a thing served in Ichiraku before, and Hinata was pretty sure that she never saw it in the menu or on any posters. And wouldn’t something called that be more appropriate for a couple?

Perhaps noticing Hinata’s quizzical expression, Ai explained, “Ah, it’s actually a cake I used to make at home before I got hired. I usually offer it as a secret special whenever I see any couples come into the restaurant. But since you’re such a sweetheart, I wanted to have you try it as well, on the house!”

Hinata was taken aback, “O-oh! You don’t have to! I mean I was-”

“Nonsense!” Ai giggled while placing the plate in front of the surprised girl, “I want you to have this. No need to get bogged down in unnecessary thoughts. Have a taste, I know you’ll love it!”

Ai then did something quite daring, and took a seat right next to Hinata. The shy girl squeaked a bit from the sudden move.

Ai then used a fork and knife to skillfully cut out a slice and place it on a small plate. Then, she used the fork to pull up a very large piece of cake, and held it to Hinata’s lips.

“Here it is, Hinata. Hot and fresh just for you. Say ahh~,” Ai whispered cutely.

“A-Ai…” Hinata felt her heartbeat quicken. She nervously glanced around to see if anyone saw them, but the restaurant was mostly vacant, and nobody seemed to notice. She didn’t expect her waitress to do such a thing. Waitresses were definitely not supposed to handfeed their customers! Her blush deepened, and she felt a small bit of apprehension. Something about this didn’t feel right, but she was tempted to accept it. After all, Ai was so nice, and treated her so well, and her perfume was nice and soothing, and Hinata was still pretty hungry, and that cake smelled absolutely delicious. Surely it wouldn’t hurt if she let herself be spoiled just a little bit more.

“Ahhh,” Hinata timidly accepted it, opening her mouth. Ai’s smile grew, and she placed the sweet morsel in Hinata’s mouth.

“Mmm!” Hinata’s eyes lit up instantly. It was delicious! Easily the best cake she had ever tasted in her entire life. The sweet flavor filled Hinata with a fuzzy warmth that made her feel like she had been wrapped in a cozy blanket. She moaned happily while chewing the sweet morsel up, feeling her nervousness wash away.

“I’m so happy, Hinata! I knew you would love it!” Ai practically squealed, overjoyed that Hinata accepted her dessert.

“Hmmph, it’sff goodpph,” Hinata muffled out uncharacteristically. It wasn’t like her to speak with her mouth full, but this cake was too good to pass up.

“No need to thank me Hinata. You enjoying my cake is reward enough. Here, have another bite. Open up!” Ai then took another sizable piece and held it to Hinata’s mouth. The shy girl couldn’t help herself from opening her mouth again. Hinata let out another noise of pleasure as Ai fed her. She felt guilty and even a little naughty over letting herself be hand-fed by her waitress, which strangely only made things feel even better. Everything from the cake to the frosting to the bits of fruit inside were out of this world. This was easily a world-class dessert, better than anything she had ever tasted by a wide margin. A part of Hinata wondered why Ai decided to work in a ramen shop. With skills like hers, she could make a name for herself as one of the best bakers in history. But those thoughts were put aside. The cake came first.

“Mmmm,” Hinata moaned almost sensually as Ai fed her more and more. Her hunger flared up in spite of all the ramen she ate, and Hinata devoured slice after slice of cake. The cake was big enough to keep an entire family fed for days, but Hinata looked like she ready to finish the entire thing off in minutes. The atmosphere turned sweet and even more flirtatious. Ai secretly pressed herself more against Hinata’s side. She rubbed Hinata’s shoulder, and even gently placed one of her legs over Hinata’s. The hungry girl didn’t resist, and seemed lost in the sweet scent and delicious flavors. Ai’s perfume and body warmth comforted her, making her unable to be bothered by her crossing boundaries. She wanted to eat even more, and the very moment she did, Ai fed her faster, keeping up her perfect service.

Ai gazed at Hinata passionate eyes and an adoring sigh, feeding her bite after bite.

“That’s it, Hinata. Eat up, eat every last crumb,” Ai whispered passionately, “I’m so glad you accepted my feelings and my love. There will be so much more where that came from. So don’t hold yourself back.”

Hinata vaguely heard Ai’s words, but didn’t fully process them due to being so distracted by the cake. Each bite made that warm fluffiness stronger in her head, and it made everything around her feel increasingly distant. Hinata opened her mouth wider, eager for even larger bites, and Ai did just that. She stuffed Hinata’s mouth, much to her joy. Hinata spent most of the dessert with her cheeks completely filled, and her hunger still continued to grow. She had been so lost that she only partially noticed her stomach growing into a large potbelly, her creamy flesh sticking out further and further from her shirt.

“Isn’t this wonderful, Hinata?” Ai continued, swooning over Hinata, “You and me sitting here together, with the whole world to ourselves. I can’t wait until we can do this every day.”

Ai spoke quietly enough for only Hinata to hear. But for some reason, Hinata was not alarmed by the strange things coming from her companion. Those were not the kinds of things one should say to their own customer, especially one they just met, but Hinata gradually lost her focus on anything outside of her dessert and Ai’s loving attention. She simply kept eating, making sure all the cake rested inside her belly.

“Eat more, Hinata. Don’t stop,” Ai encouraged, licking her lips, “Don’t stop. Don’t think. Just keep eating forever my beloved. Eat until you become so fat you can’t even move. My precious, wonderful wife.”

Hinata’s head felt incredibly fuzzy, more so than normal, so much that she didn’t even realize Ai’s bizarre comment. This wasn’t right. This sensation was too strong. It was far too strong to be explained away as simply the result of flavor. Yet Hinata couldn’t stop eating. The cake was too tasty and sweet. She kept letting Ai shovel cake into her mouth, but Hinata definitely noticed the weirdness in her body grow. Her vision became blurry. The voices and sounds of the restaurant became distant and slurred together. Her body felt bigger and heavier. The only thing that was clear was the flavor of the cake, and the sound of Ai’s voice.

A growing part of Hinata became alarmed. Something was definitely wrong. But the sensations only became heavier with each bite she took. Her body seemed to move on its own, acting purely on reflex to accept more food onto her tongue. Hinata kept chewing, but found her very consciousness wane. Hinata realized it too late. Something was laced into her dessert. Some type of chemical. She had been drugged. But the fluffy haze her mind had been trapped in had become too strong for her to do anything about it. She couldn’t put her thoughts together. Hinata let out a groggy moan, trying to say something, anything. But nothing could prevent the world around her from swirling into a mass of colors. And before she knew it, everything blacked out.

The last thing she heard before falling unconscious was Ai’s laughter.

_Hours Later_

“Uh... urgh,” Hinata groaned, feeling dazed and disoriented. She blinked slowly, trying to wake herself up, feeling not much different than a drunkard coming to after passing out from a night a drinking.

 _‘Ooh, did I eat too much?’_ Hinata lazily wondered. If wasn’t unusual for her to take a nice nap after a hefty helping of ramen, but she felt much more out of it than normal. The young woman wondered what happened that made her this tired. Thinking back, she remembered eating her usual servings of ramen. Around 40-50 bowls, nothing unusual for her. Then there was something about a new waitress, and dessert, and...

Hinata gasped, suddenly remembering. Memories came rushing back to her. That’s right. There was a new waitress, some strange girl named Ai who seemed really fond of her. She was so charming that Hinata let her guard down and allowed herself to splurge on a massive cake. But when she ate that cake, she suddenly got really dizzy, and then everything went dark.

Hinata looked around, but what she saw only caused a growing sensation of panic. This wasn’t her room. This wasn’t Ichiraku either. Hinata didn’t recognize this place. It was a large, dark, dimly lit room with nobody around. There seemed to be a lot of pictures in the room, though her vision was still too blurry to examine them. She also spotted a giant, cylindrical shaped object on the ground, which almost reached the ceiling. Where on earth was this place? Was she kidnapped? Thoughts swarmed in her head over her predicament. Her thoughts turned to that new waitress. She must have passed out after eating that cake, and Ai was the last person with her. Did Ai do this? But why would Ai kidnap her? She seemed like such a nice girl, and she didn’t appear to be a ninja of some kind. Hinata attempted to rationalize her situation by wondering if perhaps Ai was just trying to help her instead. Perhaps this was her room and she simply carried Hinata here after she passed out. But that glimmer of hope faded immediately on what Hinata saw, and felt, next.

“W-w-what?!” Hinata nearly screamed when she looked down to herself. It took her a moment to even realize that what she saw was her own body. It was her own self alright, but much fatter than she had ever been, and with no clothes on. She was naked! And to make it worse, Hinata’s entire body appeared to have gained several dozen pounds in mere hours. Her bare belly looked as if it had been stuffed with a basketball, and stuck up in the air, still filled with digesting cake. And the rest of her body wasn’t exempt, either. From head to toe, an extra layer of fat had been distributed throughout her entire body. Not enough to be considered fat, but definitely enough to be labeled as chubby. But that still wasn’t all of it.

 _‘Oh no, oh no!’_ Hinata’s panic quickly turned into fear when she tried to lift herself up. She couldn’t move. Straining her limbs, Hinata realized that they were bound to the bed she was lying in. Her arms and legs were tied to the corner of each bed, putting her body into an X position. There was no mistaking her current situation anymore. She had been captured.

Fueled by adrenaline, Hinata struggled to free herself from her bindings while trying to piece together how and why she had been brought here. What did her kidnapper want? Was it really Ai behind all this? Did they want her byakugan? Why were her clothes gone? Did she get kidnapped by some creepy pervert? Was anyone on their way to rescue her? Did anyone even notice she was gone? But while she tried to answer these questions, she was forced with the grim realization that she could not break herself free. The bindings that bound her to the bed were incredibly sturdy and barely budged an inch no matter how hard Hinata struggled. Hinata tried to form chakra, but for some reason even that proved to be a struggle. It was like her control over chakra had been distorted in some way. Hinata moved as much as she could, but all she accomplished was tiring herself out and making her chubby flesh bounce against the cool air. Hinata eventually stopped fighting in order to catch her breath, her face flush with both tiredness and embarrassment. She had never felt so vulnerable before in her life.

But after her struggle, Hinata’s vision recovered enough for her to see just where she was, which proved to be more of a curse than a blessing. Hinata felt herself become sick at what she saw. The room she was in was far larger than your typical room. And lined along the walls were countless pictures. Pictures of Hinata!

 _‘Oh gods,’_ Hinata looked at the walls with horror. There were hundreds of pictures, and every single one of them showed her. The images all showed Hinata doing everyday things from many different angles. Walking through the village, training outside, reading a book, even sleeping in her very room! Most of them were taken from the sides or from behind, but there were many that got her from the front, and the angles showed that the cameras must have been hidden in various places. Several of the photos also had hearts and kiss marks drawn on them. Hinata recognized all the places she had been in the photos, and knew they were all very real. And to make it worse, this person had clearly been following Hinata for a long time. She was in her late teens now, but Hinata saw photos that showed her all the way back when she was a little kid. She had never been more terrified.

“Good morning sleepyhead!” A familiar voice called out.

“Eh?!” Hinata darted her head up, but couldn’t see very well due to her bindings and fattened body in the way. The voice belonged to a woman, which eased her feelings a bit, but not by much. And moreover, that voice was...

“Ai?!”

Sure enough, it was Ai, the new waitress from Ichiraku. And despite Hinata’s current state, Ai appeared as cheerful as ever, perhaps ever more so than usual. But the fact that she acted so preppy despite Hinata being nude and tied up did little to ease the girl’s fears.

“A-Ai! Where am I? What’s happening?” Hinata asked frantically with a blush on her face. Even if Ai was a girl, Hinata was still very embarrassed to be seen without clothes by another person. She feebly tried to hide her body in some way, but simply could not.

“You’re in my love nest, sweetheart,” Ai sang, eyeing Hinata with unrestrained desire.

“L-love nest?” Hinata asked before flinching when Ai placed her hand on Hinata’s enlarged belly. Ai gently rubbed the fat stomach, which made Hinata jerk from the sensation. Hinata’s body had become super-sensitive for some reason, and even the simplest touch felt incredibly good, which made Hinata feel both bewildered and ashamed.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, my love?” Ai cooed while continuing to massage Hinata’s belly, “Don’t you worry, there’s plenty more to come.”

“Ah! No! Sto-kya!” Hinata begged between short cries of intense pleasure. Her body was unnaturally sensitive, and the simple belly rub made Hinata practically thrash on the bed. She couldn’t stop the moans from pouring out her mouth, and Hinata could do nothing to free herself.

 _‘No! Why is my body so- OH!’_ Hinata was helpless, both from her captor’s touch and her own body’s feelings. She didn’t know how or why her body became this sensitive. Ai’s hands felt incredible, and the fact that Hinata was a prisoner did little to lessen the intense sensation. She squirmed in place, moaning from Ai’s hands rubbing and squeezing her belly. The blissful torture continued for minutes, while Hinata’s pleads fell upon deaf ears. It was only after Ai decided to stop that Hinata was finally granted a reprieve.

While the chubby girl tried to recover from the pleasurable assault, the kidnapper pushed her face into Hinata’s belly and took a large whiff.

“Aaaaahhh, what a wonderful smell,” Ai swooned as she pulled her head back, appearing ecstatic, “You smell so good, my love. I've always dreamt of how wonderful your scent must be, and you surpassed every expectation. I’ve already become addicted. And you’re so gorgeous, too. You look much better without clothes on.” Ai licked her lips, eyeing Hinata like a hungry beast.

To say Hinata was creeped out was an understatement. To think that just hours ago Hinata once found this girl charming. Now, she had become anything but.

“Why, why are you doing this?” Hinata asked desperately.

The kidnapper leaned towards Hinata’s face in order to gaze lovingly into her eyes, “Because I love you so much, my precious Hinata. Oh, how I waited so long for this day. I’ve been watching you for years, you know? I’ve always wanted nothing more than to take you away and make you mine, but I couldn’t, not until I was ready to make your life perfect. I had to satisfy myself by watching your every move and admire your endless beauty from afar. Taking pictures of you has always been my favorite hobby. Even as thin as you were, you still managed to be more beautiful than any other person in the world. You’re like a princess from a fairy tale, just begging for your beloved to come rescue you and take care of you forever. The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to have you. I spent years preparing for this moment so we can become wed.”

“W-wed!?” Hinata could not believe her ears. This woman was insane. And not just insane, but a stalker too! Hinata never even fathomed that she could have her own stalker. She didn’t even know Ai existed until literally today. Was Ai really stalking her all this time? How did she, a trained ninja with literal x-ray vision not notice this person until now? Was Hinata so preoccupied with stalk- err, _observing_ Naruto that she missed the fact that she had someone after her as well? But this stalker was clearly not well. Being drugged, kidnapped, and tied up was more than enough proof of that. None of this was anything like a fairy tale.

Ai took a step back before jumping up and down in glee, “Oooh I’m so happy! This is like a dream come true. So many years have I waited for you to become my wife. It’s all I ever wanted from life, and now you’re finally here!”

“Ai, please let me go,” Hinata begged, “This is wrong. You can’t just kidnap someone you’ve just met. And when someone finds me, you’ll be-”

Ai scoffed, “Find you? Hah! That’s not happening. When you passed out, I made sure that nobody suspected anything was amiss. I gave the excuse of just taking you home after you passed out, and I took you to my secret hiding place where nobody will ever find us. Nobody will ever take you away from me. I made sure that no amount of ninjutsu can find our love nest.”

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked, becoming increasingly worried by her behavior.

“Haven’t you noticed by now? I’m no ordinary girl. I always knew that I couldn’t take you until I was fully prepared. I can’t have you running away from me, and I certainly can’t have anyone find you either. I’ve worked very hard for years to prepare, and I’m finally ready. Your chakra is bound, and I had placed plenty of special seals around this area so nobody can find it. All for the sake of our love!”

Hinata’s eyes widened in increasing alarm. Was Ai telling the truth? But what she said wasn’t a lie. The fact that Hinata was tied up and unable to use chakra did in fact prove that Ai was more skilled than she let on. Just who exactly was she? Was she even human?

“Now, enough chit chat. It’s time for you to become perfect wife material.” Ai smiled with dark intent, which made Hinata shiver.

“W-what are you going to do?” Hinata said frantically with a racing heartbeat. With her limbs bound and chakra sealed, there was no telling what Ai would be able to do to her.

“I’m making you even more beautiful,” Ai sighed dreamily while pulling up a large, transparent tube from the ground. The tube was attached to the strange mechanical container inside the room. Hinata’s expression filled with confusion, not knowing what was planned for her.

“If you’re going to be my wife, Hinata, then you need to be bigger. MUCH bigger!” Ai grinned mischievously while she aimed the tube at her captive’s face.

“What do you me-UURRPH!” Hinata’s words were cut off when Ai stuffed the tube into her mouth. Before she could react, she felt a suction pull her lips against the tube, creating a tight seal. Hinata tried to speak, but her lips were practically glued to the tube. In a mixture of panic and confusion, she turned her worried gaze towards Ai.

“There you go, now feeding time can begin. I poured all of my heart into making the best treat for you. My delicious ‘Love Cream.’ Make sure you eat it all up, my beloved.”

 _‘Feeding time? Making me bigger? Does she mean-?’_ Hinata shook in place on the bed, feebly trying to break free, still to no avail. She began to grasp what Ai had in store for her, but the idea was too farfetched for her to believe. Hinata clung to the hope that something would happen to make this whole thing a sick prank. Or a bad dream. Anything! But while Hinata struggled, Ai reached into her pocket and from it came a sound like the pushing of a button.

“Hmmf?” Hinata paused when she heard the sound of machinery coming to life. She lifted her head up to the large container, which has several bulbs on it light up to signal its activation. And from it, she witnessed a mysterious, viscous white substance flow through the transparent tube, making its way towards her mouth.

“Hmff! MMMFF!” Hinata’s muffled voice rose. She didn’t know what that white liquid was, but she did not want it anywhere near her mouth. She fought harder than ever to break free, arching her back and swinging her head left and right. But all of it was useless. Hinata could not even delay the inevitable, much less stop it. The substance traveled further along the tube, making its way to the destination. Getting closer, and closer, and then...

“MMMMMMMMM!!” Hinata squealed when the liquid reached her mouth at last. Hinata’s voiced filled with fear, shock, and a hint of pleasure. The white liquid that touched her tongue was thick, creamy, and easily the best thing she had ever tasted. She once thought that Ai’s cake was the tastiest delicacy, but even that cake was nothing compared to this. The taste was like every sweet dessert and candy combined together into one massive explosion of flavor. Hinata was so shocked by the taste that she forgot to struggle. She expected something foul, but instead received a taste more delicious than any food in existence. Still, Hinata did not forget her status as a captive, and she tried to fight it. She kept herself from swallowing, hoping that she could resist in some way. However, the flow of cream was constant, filling up her mouth in seconds and making her cheeks stretch. Hinata tried to keep her throat shut tight to prevent it from reaching her stomach, but each second passed only made her taste buds that much more submerged in the sweet cream. Hinata’s belly rumbled as if to protest against the girl’s efforts. The urge to swallow only got stronger and stronger. She moaned helplessly, trying her hardest to resist, but the mental dam was breaking. The sweet taste filled her mind, demanding that she swallow just a little bit. Just a tiny bit to experience that wonderful, heavenly flavor flow down her throat and fill her stomach with that delicious warmth. She couldn’t help herself. She couldn’t fight it. She couldn’t hold back anymore.

Hinata swallowed.

Hinata’s body jerked as if struck by lightning. The feeling was beyond her wildest expectations. She felt the warm cream enter her stomach, but it felt as if it filled her entire body. An extreme wave of warmth and pleasure engulf her entire being from head to toe. Every nerve ending cried out in absolute bliss, and it utterly overwhelmed the poor girl.

“MMM! MMM!” Hinata’s voice turned desperate and frantic. Already her cheeks were stretched out with another helping of cream, and her body demanded her to swallow it. Hinata fought it, and tried to free her limbs once more, but just like before, the temptation built up rapidly within her. The first explosion of pleasure weakened her mental barriers, and she wasn’t given a moment to recover. It didn’t take long for her to lose control. She swallowed again.

“MMMM!” Hinata arched her back from the second wave of ecstasy that surged through her body. The intense wave of heat and pleasure was perhaps even stronger than the first. Her body became hot and sweaty, and yet her flesh only grew even more sensitive against the gentle air. Every inch of skin burned with a blazing bliss, and a strange yet fierce arousal welled up inside her body against her will. Her resistance lasted even shorter this time, and she swallowed again.

Hinata flinched and arched her back every time she swallowed, her body receiving a perverse thrill from the way her increasingly filled belly shook and bounced. Hinata still kept trying to resist, but each gulp of cream came quicker than the last. She swallowed again and again, her throat pulsing and bulging with large helpings of delicious cream to fill her belly with. Her muffled moans were wild and frantic, filled with resistance, shame, and pleasure. Her hunger and urges grew wilder by the minute. So did her throat muscles. Dominated by the sweet taste and burning bliss, Hinata swallowed faster and faster. And soon, without even realizing it, she was gulping the feeding tube’s contents as fast as her body could allow, while still trying to convince herself that she was putting up a fight. Hinata could not stop her body from demanding she drain the container of every drop of feed it had. Nor could she stop the blazing waves of pleasure that hit her with each gulp of cream. The sensation far exceeded the private moments when she touched herself. So great was the feeling that Hinata’s eyes crossed together and lost focus. It was no exaggeration to say that she was trapped in the midst of a never-ending climax.

Hinata bounced so much that the bed shook constantly, but it reached the point where Hinata was bouncing not from trying to escape, but rather from the obscene amount of pleasure wracking her body. Her moans were tainted by shame-filled pleasure which only made it feel even stronger. And all the while, her captor watched with pure glee.

“Wonderful, wonderful!” Ai cheered, enjoying the sight so much that she had to keep from drooling, “That’s it, my love. Don’t stop. Drink it all up. I’m so glad you love it, Hinata. I always knew you would enjoy the taste, but to see you enjoy _this_ much is just perfect. Did you really want to be my wife that badly? Oh Hinata! <3”

But seeing Hinata lose to her own body was only part of the spectacle. As Hinata thrashed in place, her movements became heavier. The Love Cream which filled her belly was digested in mere seconds, and already in the process of depositing fat into every part of Hinata’s body. Hinata’s already chubby body grew fatter, every part of her. Her arms and legs widened, becoming thicker and flabbier. Even down to her hands and feet, which turned plump. Her sizable breasts slapped together louder as their volume increased. Her sides widened and lost its hourglass shape. Her once-shapely back fattened and gained folds of excess flesh. Her butt and hips also blew up in size, becoming large and flabby while slowly lifting Hinata’s body up in the air. Hinata’s face became wider as well. Her cheeks grew and expanded outward, and not from just the cream. The fat pushed against her eyes, forcing her to scrunch them up slightly. Her chin extended and turned into a hefty double chin. But of course, the greatest changes were at her belly. Her belly stuck up over two feet into the air, and it digested so rapidly that it even began to lose its tightness. Her belly bloated outward, gaining a second layer of flesh, and then a third. It expanded in every direction, covering Hinata’s thighs which pressed together, flowing on the sides of the bed, and pushing her large breasts up.

Hinata moaned loudly from a mixture of erotic bliss and unsettled fear as she felt her fat body. She was aware of every extra pound of fat she gained, but the shock of the realization did nothing to help her regain control of herself. She still gulped constantly at full speed, moaning relentlessly from the effects of the Love Cream. In fact, her fattening body only enhanced the already extreme pleasure, leaving Hinata at greater mercy to her transformation. Hinata had quickly graduated from simple chubbiness to outright obesity. Her several hundreds of pounds of pale, soft flesh bounced constantly as Hinata continued to slam against the bed. The bed creaked heavily and even moved around several inches from Hinata’s pleasure/fat-filled frenzy, yet even the extra pounds of force were unable to loosen Hinata tied up limbs even slightly, leaving her just as helpless as before.

Hinata became a prisoner in her own mind and body. Her body drank everything fed to it and her mind let itself be tortured by ecstasy. Even Hinata’s thoughts became hazy due to the intensity. It was all too much. The taste of the cream was too delicious. The feeling of pleasure was too strong. Even the feeling of her body growing fatter felt incredible. She couldn’t stop herself from enjoying it, even as hard as she tried not to. And she continued to be trapped in that whirlwind, gulping down the cream and feeding her expanding fat, letting herself be fed by her obsessive kidnapper. And all the while, Ai watched the whole thing, enjoying every second of it. Enjoying every moment of Hinata turning into her ideal wife.

Hinata eventually stopped growing, but not because of any effort on her end, but rather because there simply wasn’t anymore cream to feed her with. After what felt like hours of feeding, the machine finally started to wind down, and the flow of cream eventually stopped. But even with the machine shutting itself off, the air was still filled with Hinata’s desperate moans and the sounds of her incredibly heavy body bouncing on the bed. Hinata’s eyes were still crossed in pleasure, her voice still frantic, and her lips still sucking on the tube with everything they had. The only thing that slowed down was her bouncing, purely due to her exhaustion. The sheets were soaked with sweat, and Hinata’s body felt like a furnace. But without the constant supply of cream, the pleasure eventually died down, giving her mind a reprieve. Hinata’s bouncing came to a stop, though she still twitched heavily every few seconds. After a lengthy ordeal, at last the feeding tube was pulled out of her mouth.

“Auuu.... oooooh...” Hinata let out bleary moans as her mouth was freed. However, she was more disoriented than when she woke up after eating that cake. Her vision was blurry, her body still hot, and her thoughts were unfocused. Outside of the occasional muscle spasm, she didn’t move at all, nor made any attempt to break free. She was too tired to do anything but catch her breath, and her massively increased weight made it much harder to move around.

Ai leaned against Hinata’s fat and gazed warmly at her, “How was it, Hinata? Your first feeding session was amazing, wasn’t it? Just look at beautiful you’ve gotten! You were already gorgeous before, but now you’re like a radiant star.”

Hinata replied with little more than a tired groan. Ai’s words seeped into Hinata’s mind, though she had difficulty truly grasping it. It was like her mind was stuck in a strange haze, as if she had been mentally submerged in an ocean, trying to keep herself afloat.

“You have to be feeling really good right now,” Ai continued, “You must be after how much you came while eating, tee hee! My Love Cream is special. I poured every bit of my love and passion for you into it. Not only is the taste incredible, it also enhances your body so you can be my perfect wife, and there’s plenty more where that came from. Right now, the formula is remaking your body so it can gain an endless amount of weight, feel extra sensitive, and it does a few extra things too, but I’ll tell you more after you get a nice nap. Sleep tight, my love.”

Ai leaned in and gently kissed Hinata’s forehead. She left the room with a spring in her step, leaving the hefty Hinata by herself. The obese girl sighed before letting the world of dreams claim her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ngh, no. Need to... fight it. Have to... AAHH!”

Hinata let out a small squeal as her rumbling belly overwhelmed her for a moment. After sleeping for what felt like hours, Hinata regained most of her lost stamina, and at the very least was lucid again. However, waking up only put Hinata in the midst of another crisis, namely her obese body and the crazy amount of hunger she felt. She wanted to believe that this was now her chance to find a plan of escape, but she was just as lost as she was before. Without her chakra, she could not break herself out nor use her byakugan to pinpoint her location. And her body was much harder to move with than before. She was still nude and tied up, and very much a prisoner of her crazed stalker. But even with all that, Hinata didn’t expect her biggest obstacle to be her own body. Her belly growled nonstop, and demanded to be fed. And not just any food either, but that same substance that transformed her into this in the first place. It wanted that so-called Love Cream.

“Focus, Hinata, focus. Don’t think about that... sweet... yummy... creamy... ooh!” Hinata tried her best to take her mind off it, but to no avail. She just couldn’t stop thinking about that delicious, frosting-like liquid. It was unreal how powerful the urge was. Her body wanted it so badly that Hinata occasionally found herself hoping for the machine to turn on and for that tube to enter her mouth again. She scolded herself for thinking like that, but the desires just kept invading her head. She kept imagining the tube gently entering her mouth, pouring that heavenly cream into her mouth, pumping load after load into her belly, making her body fatter and fatter.

She moaned again, feeling another wave of hungry desire take hold of her. She was like a drug addict going through severe withdrawals. She shook her head, trying to clear her head, but it did little to make anything better. It wasn’t just the hunger that distracted her, but also the strange, constant feeling of fog that clouded her brain. Hinata had difficulty focusing on anything. Every thought she had always seemed to last only a few seconds before slipping away. Because of that, Hinata couldn’t even so much as formulate a plan. Anything she thought about always seemed to fade away into memory after a few moments, and it made any use of chakra even more futile than it already was.

“Hello there my beloved!” A joyful voice sang out. Bounding into the room was Ai, just as beautiful as ever, and with an expression that definitely wasn’t planning anything good.

“My, you’re looking extra gorgeous today. Just look at how big you are. It must feel good, right?” Ai looked up and down Hinata’s entire body, admiring her own handiwork.

“Hn, Ai. Please, let me go!” Hinata pleaded. Any form of escape was impossible, thus Hinata’s only option was to resort to negotiation. She could only hope that her “talk no jutsu” was as effective as Naruto’s.

“Hmmm,” Ai seemed to ignore Hinata’s words. Instead she merely kept examining her captive’s body, much to Hinata’s embarrassment since she was still very much nude.

“Ai, please listen! This isn’t right. This isn’t how you should treat someone. I don’t want this!” This at the very least seemed to get Ai’s attention. The pink-blonde girl looked over to Hinata’s face.

“Don’t be silly, Hinata. How can you say you don’t want this when you were guzzling down my Love Cream with such passion? You drank every last drop and practically begged for more!” Ai giggled as she spoke, while still giving Hinata a gaze filled with obsessive love.

Hinata blushed, “N-no! That’s because... because you put something in there. You drugged me, just like with that cake!”

“I simply filled it with my love, my darling. A special love that not only conveys my feelings, but enhances you so that you can receive all of my love for you. You’re truly precious to me, Hinata. Being with you has been my life’s dream, and I’m willing to do whatever it takes to be the best wife possible to you.”

Hinata felt a cold chill down her spine. This person was truly mad. There was not a hint of guilt in her eyes. She was fully convinced that she was in the right, and had no reservations about drugging and kidnapping the target of her obsession. Hinata feared what else may be in store for her. On one hand, Ai seemed to genuinely be infatuated by her, and probably wouldn’t take her life, but at the same time Ai was clearly unstable, and there was no telling what she might do if crossed.

“Ai, just what exactly is it that you want from me? You don’t have to kidnap me. If you just want to be friends then there’s no need to do this.”

“I want you to be the perfect wife of course,” Ai responded, “You’re a lovely, radiant angel, Hinata. But you can also be MUCH more beautiful. I want to give you my everything, and in order to do that, I have to be a good wife myself and take care of you in every way that you deserve.”

Hinata raised her eyebrows in confusion, “But why does that mean having to abduct me? Couldn’t you have just talked to me if you wanted to... you know...”

The girl’s word trailed off. She wanted to say “date me”, but the thought of saying that out loud made her timid. Even in this situation, Hinata was still shy about romance. But she hoped that she could at least convince Ai that there was no need to resort to such extremes. Hinata had never met Ai before this, so obviously she couldn’t have returned her feelings, and the thought of having her own romantic admirer, a female admirer no less, was beyond anything Hinata expected. But Hinata wanted to assure Ai that she could at least have a chance if she had just approached things normally.

“But that wouldn’t be sufficient enough to express my love, my dearest,” Ai said, “Simple dates and courtship wouldn’t be nearly enough. I want to make you mine. I want to give you everything you could possibly want without you having to lift a finger. That’s why I _need_ to do this.”

Hinata still did not understand. She blinked, trying to think of something to say, but her brain still felt hazy. Ai continued, with an increasingly sinister grin.

“I want to love you with every fiber of my being, Hinata. My ideal relationship with you is one where I provide you with everything you need without you having to do anything. You’re a starving girl, so I need to feed you all the time. I need to feed you and make you nice and big. My dream is to make you so fat and beautiful that you won’t have to move anymore for the rest of your life. I want to feed you, make you immobile, take away every bit of your freedom, and make you completely dependent on me. Freedom has done nothing but hurt you. You don’t need something like that, so I’ll do everything for you instead. I’ll give you my love every day, making you fatter and more gorgeous, giving you all the belly rubs you want. And then, when I make you fat enough, when I prove to you just how much I love you, you will return my feelings. You will realize how much you love me back, and we will kiss. We will kiss, and become happily married for the rest of our lives. Doesn’t that sound wonderful?”

Hinata shivered with dread. She couldn’t believe her ears. Ai said the most deranged things a person could ever say, and she said it with full conviction. And everything she described was like a nightmare come to life. To spend the rest of her life pumped up with fat and made a lifelong prisoner was the perhaps the furthest thing from a happy life Hinata could ever imagine.

“No, this is wrong!” Hinata sputtered in fear, her mind having snapped back into focus, “P-Please don’t do this, Ai! If you really love me, you wouldn’t do this! This isn’t what a relationship is supposed to be. You’re not supposed to take a person’s freedom away. Society teaches that marriage should be equal, where both partners show their love by helping each other, not capturing them. So please-”

For the first time, Ai frowned.

“Eww, please don’t compare me to those people, darling. I’m nothing at all like those ungrateful fools. You know, the problem with this society is that people don’t know anything about romance anymore. People don’t understand what true love is. They think that true love is when two people treat each other like equal partners. Yuck! How can you possibly say you love someone if you aren’t willing to give them your everything? A true lover should be willing to do EVERYTHING for their soulmate without ever asking for anything in return. A true lover should be willing to take care of their partner’s every need and desire without so much as a single complaint. That’s what true love is! One gives and the other receives. None of this equal exchange nonsense.”

Hinata went silent, shocked by the twisted ideology revealed by her abductor. A relationship where one gives and the other receives. Was that really what Ai thought love was, and did she really think this was the right way to show it? But before she could respond, Ai placed her hand on Hinata’s fat belly and rubbed it, making Hinata try, and fail, to keep herself from letting out a small moan.

Ai continued her maddening rant, “That’s what I’m going to do for you, Hinata. I’ll take care of everything. As I speak, my Love Cream is making our dreams come true. The more of it that you eat, the fatter you get. The more you eat, the more sensitive you become to pleasure. And I’m sure you’ve noticed by now that you can’t focus all that well anymore. That’s because my Love Cream is enhancing your brain. The more you eat, the harder it becomes to think. I want to do all the thinking from now on. I want you to be my happy, hungry, immobile, mindless wife. Forever and ever!”

All the color drained from Hinata’s face, “M-M-Mindless?!”

“Yes, those pesky thoughts only stress you out. A perfect angel like you shouldn’t be thinking about hard things. My best gift to you will be taking away anything that brings you pain. You don't need to think, you only need to feel. Feel my love. Taste my love. Accept my love.”

Hinata felt a renewed desire to try to break free. She had wondered why she had felt a constant hazy feeling in her head for so long. She never imagined that the reason why would be so terrible.

“N-n-no! Don’t do this. Ai, please don’t do this! I don’t want to be fat. I don’t want to be mindless. Let me go!”

However, Ai showed no signs of listening to reason, “It’s okay Hinata, I understand. Those outsiders have tainted your mind. But not to worry, your future wife will make all those mean, nasty thoughts go away. At the rate you’re growing, I estimate around two more feeding sessions before you become mine for good. So please eat up, Hinata. You must be starving for more of my love.”

Ai picked up the feeding tube and began to lift it towards Hinata’s face. The frightened obese girl frantically twisted her face and body as far away as she possibly could. After hearing the grim fate in store for her, she did everything in her power to get away, which unfortunately was not nearly enough. Hinata shut her mouth tightly, not wanting to open it for an instant.

“Do not resist, my darling,” Ai teased, treating her behavior as merely playing hard to get, “I know you want this. I know you want to taste my love once more. Here, have just a little whiff of it.”

Ai held the tube up to Hinata’s nose. Against her better judgement, Hinata sniffed it, and immediately regretted her mistake. It still had the aroma of Ai’s Love Cream, and even just a single sniff was all it took for her belly to awaken and growl with need.

_‘No, go away!’_ Hinata shouted in her head since her lips were shut. But the aroma of the cream brought all of the memories back of that incredible, sweet, sugary taste. She tried her hardest to not smell a second time, but could not stop her nostrils from inhaling the scent again. Hinata whimpered helplessly as Ai held the tube right under her nose, and Hinata’s body refused to turn away. Hinata smelled it again and again, shivering violently each time. Her mouth watered, her body grew warm with excitement and arousal, and her already addled mind became flooded with those sinful, familiar sensations from the last time she had been fed.

Ai lowered the tube to her mouth, pressing against it. Hinata felt her body scream at her to give in. That delicious, filling heaven just within reach. All she had to do with part her lips, and she would taste that cream again. That sweet nectar, filled with love. She only needed to open her mouth a little. Just a tiny bit.

“Mmm!” Hinata felt the tube enter her mouth, letting out a loud, sensual moan at the same time. Hinata parted her lips without even realizing it. She didn’t have time to react when she suddenly felt her lips glue to the tube in a tight fit just like last time, or when the machine turned on again.

“That’s what I want to see,” Ai smiled, “Now eat up, and grow fat for me!”

_‘Wait, no... no...’_ Hinata only just started to regain her senses. Perhaps due to her lack of focus, she gave in just long enough to give Ai the opening she needed. And now there was nothing she could do to stop what was coming. Hinata saw the transparent tube gradually turn white as the new helping of Love Cream traveled through it.

“MMMMM!” Hinata’s muffled scream filled the air when the Love Cream entered her mouth once more. Hinata’s resistance crumbled in no time at all. The moment her mouth was filled up, she swallowed. The explosion of flavor that followed was perhaps even stronger than before, and the following burst of pleasure also surpassed anything she felt previously. Hinata in a final act of desperation tossed and turned her body, but it was just as fruitless as every other prior attempt.

_‘No! Don’t drink, got to... fight it... sweet... yummy... feed... me...’_ In under a minute, Hinata’s movements turned from trying to escape to wanting to experience more of that heavenly taste and exquisite bliss. She gulped down the Love Cream rapidly, crossed her eyes from the pleasure, and repeatedly bounced her enormous body from the waves of bliss that coursed through her body.

Ai adored the sight of her future wife ingesting her love. The way Hinata enjoyed it was all the proof Ai needed that she did nothing wrong. She was convinced that deep down, Hinata wanted this just as badly as she did. Ai added her own hands to the fray and gave Hinata a passionate belly rub, making it even more impossible for Hinata to resist.

“My precious Hinata. You’re such an angel. Please take all of my love. Become big and immobile for me. I promise I will take care of you forever.”

Though she was too overwhelmed to grasp Ai’s words, Hinata’s instincts heard them loud and clear. Hinata’s thoughts scrambled, and her mind focused everything on experiencing each extreme sensation to its fullest. She guzzled down the Love Cream without even thinking about it. She acted on desire rather than logic. Her body grew hot and sweaty, and her constant bouncing made the bed rattle and creak. And as the cream filled her belly, the fat on her body grew as well, and faster than before. Hinata’s belly expanded outward in all directions, gaining layer after layer of fat. Her limbs turned wider than tree trunks and pressed tightly against the bindings that held her in place. Her back, thighs and butt engorged and grew, lifting her even further from the bed. Her tits inflated like crazy, exceeded the size of her head several times over. Her cheeks grew so large that the poured down and over her shoulders. Her chin poured down like a waterfall, becoming a triple chin, quadruple chin, and beyond. Her belly quickly began to flow past Hinata’s thighs and over the sides of the bed, which had lowered from the heavy weight. And all the while, Hinata moaned like a slut in heat, unable to do anything but enjoy the feeling of her body becoming a caricature of its former self.

_‘No... food... what... help... more,’_ Hinata’s mind became increasingly disoriented during her growth. Put under enough strain, the bindings on Hinata’s limbs finally snapped open, freeing her hands and feet at last. But at this point, it was too late for Hinata to do anything with them, for her arms and legs had become too heavy for her to move with. The swollen hands and feet were nearly engulfed by the surrounding fat. They hung uselessly in the air, propped up only by the enormous arms and legs attached. Hinata should have been freaked out. Her body was barely recognizable as Hinata Hyuuga anymore. She was utterly immobile. Beyond obese. Anyone who saw her would have seen and treated her as a freak. But she did not feel any shame or fear. Her rational thoughts were in pieces, barely able to form any kind of logic. Instead her moans only became more intoxicated by pleasure. The feeling of growing bigger made the sensations more intense. Driven by desire, Hinata drank faster, guzzling the cream like a starving animal. The bed made one last creak before buckling under the weight. The bed collapsed and flattered under Hinata’s enormous girth, but the fall didn’t interrupt Hinata’s meal in the slightest.

While Hinata moaned like crazy, the position of her body shifted. Her belly poured out so far that the sheer weight of it pulled the rest of her along with it, and her shifting butt also stretched out as a counter-balance. Hinata was moved to a sitting position, and her growing body only lifted her up more and more. She still bounced her body as much as she could, though she couldn’t flail around anymore. Instead, her body fat simply bounced in place, still expanding by the second.

“Haaahh, yes. Hinata... so lovely. Haaahh, haaaahh. So sexy, haaaah,” Ai panted heavily while she openly drooled over Hinata’s new appearance. She had both hands buried between her legs while she rubbed her thighs together. This was everything she wanted, and Ai couldn’t have been happier.

Hinata’s deep gulping and muffled moans of pleasure. The sounds of her body growing and digesting. Ai’s aroused breathing. The hum of the feeding machine. It all combined to create a dark melody of corruption and sin. And in continued on, interrupted by nobody.

The second feeding session ended quicker than the first, and only because Hinata’s eating had become so ravenous that she actually sucked hard enough to drain the Love Cream even faster. And once the feeding tube was removed, Ai stood back to drink in the sight.

Hinata had become a true behemoth of fat and gluttony. Even just sitting down, she still surpassed the height of an average person. She grew so much that the bed, which was once large enough to carry her body, could no longer hold up even half of her current size. Hinata caught her breath, and her eyes held little sanity in them, or at least what was left of her eyes that could be seen. Her cheeks plumped up enough that Hinata’s eyes were forced to squint, and her cheeks were big enough to force her lips into a slight pucker. Her face had become a mockery of her former self. By normal societal standards, she would be seen as hideous, but to Ai, Hinata was gorgeous.

“So close, you’re almost perfect, my darling,” Ai rubbed her face against Hinata’s fat, loving the softness of it.

“Huu... Ai...,” Hinata muttered. She tried her hardest to speak, but the haze in her mind had become overwhelming. Just putting words together had become a strenuous effort. Her thoughts became like water slipping through her fingers. Only a small bit of determination kept her going, but just barely.

“You must be feeling like you’re in heaven right now,” Ai teased, “The more of my Love Cream you drink, the better it feels. That’s what life will be like for you when we’re married. I know you can’t resist it, Hinata. I know it must feel incredible for you.”

Unfortunately, Ai’s words weren’t lies. The amount of pleasure Hinata felt as she sat there was nothing short of inhuman. Even without moving a muscle, her entire nervous system practically screamed in pure ecstasy. It only made it that much harder for Hinata to think clearly. So great was the pleasure that Hinata’s body twitched every few seconds, along with letting out a small moan.

Ai’s smile faltered slightly, “Oh Hinata, I hate to say this, but I’ll have to leave you by yourself for a little while. I’m really sorry! Now that I know my Love Cream works and that you won’t be able to run away from me, I can work to make our lives perfect once and for all. I just have to use a couple techniques to seal us off forever. I worked super hard to make it work, but I can put us in a special space and cut it off from the outside world forever. Not even I will be able to reverse it once it’s done, that way nobody can interfere with our love ever again. I bet hearing that makes you really happy, right?”

“Uuu... uhhh,” Hinata groaned slightly, her clouded mind not fully grasping what Ai said.

Seemingly satisfied with Hinata’s answer, Ai turned to leave, “Alright, my love. Rest well. I’ll be back in no time, I promise!”

Hinata grunted weakly in response, if it could even be called a response. Her mobility lost, her body transformed, and little hope of rescue. Hinata had become a shadow of her former self.

Ai’s victory was within reach.

\--*--

“Huu... huu...”

Small sounds of breathing, moaning, and the gurgling of a constantly hungry belly were the only noises that could be heard in the mysterious room that Hinata was kept in. Too big to move, Hinata didn’t need to be tied down anymore. She remained in the same spot ever since Ai left the room, and barely moved since then for who knows how long.

Hinata simply sat there, doing nothing at all. She was only vaguely aware of what she had become, or even who she was. From the beginning, Hinata felt a constant fog in her mind that made it difficult to focus, and it got stronger every time she ate Ai’s food. But the last feeding session greatly increased the fog clouding her thoughts to the point that it became hard for her to think about anything at all. It encompassed the vast majority of her brain, and the small portion that was left struggled to regain control. It was like her mind was trapped in the ocean, slowly drowning. Every so often a coherent thought or memory would flash in her head, like bubbles rising to the surface, but these moments were fleeting and only lasted for a second or two. Sometimes a word would slip from her lips, but little more. Even simply talking was difficult. Her mind was just a constant flood of hazy, comforting, overwhelming feelings. But while her rational thoughts were weak, her feelings had drastically strengthened. Every sensation that involved her sense of touch seemed to have increased exponentially. The vibrations of her belly, the tingling of her skin, the air kissing her bare flesh. Every waking second was like being bathed in an endless well of pleasant feelings. Like being wrapped in a fluffy, cozy blanket and sleeping forever. Every waking second felt like absolute heaven to Hinata, and it was precisely because of it that she had so much trouble thinking. Her body had become addicted to the pleasurable feelings, and embraced it completely. Even just sitting down and doing nothing felt so good that a quiet yet passionate moan of ecstasy released from her pursed lips every so often.

Barely able to speak. Barely able to think. Hinata was experiencing a taste of the life Ai wanted for her. A wonderful life where she didn’t have to do anything at all but sit there and be fed. Hinata could barely even mourn her old self, because her mind degraded into little more than a mass of random feelings with almost no direction. She felt rather than thought.

Energetic footsteps were heard as Hinata’s future wife entered the room.

“I’m hooooome! Did you miss me, Hinata?!” a cheerful voice echoed through the spacious room. Ai had returned, as beautiful and gleeful as ever. The lovely girl practically flung herself against Hinata’s belly, hugging it tightly enough that she almost completely sank into the fat.

“Hyu!” Hinata flinched from the sudden burst of pleasure due to Ai’s hug. She had become slightly aware of Ai’s return, but her addled brain couldn’t muster much of a reaction.

“My sweet Hinata. I missed you sooo much!” Ai nearly sobbed as she hugged, sniffed, and licked Hinata’s belly, acting with wild obsession. Her happiness was genuine and disturbing, but with nobody else around to see, who could stop her?

“My beloved, I’m so sorry that I had to leave you alone. I hope you've been having a good time relaxing these past few days.”

“Uuu...” Hinata grunted quietly. She had not realized that several days had passed. Ai hadn’t fed her in a while, and during her rare moments of mental lucidity, Hinata felt that she was alone only for a few hours. But a couple _days_? Did she really just spend several days sitting there doing nothing? However, a sudden swell of hunger and pleasure clouded that realization, and Hinata’s thoughts broke up again.

Ai climbed up the immense belly and crawled to Hinata’s enormously fattened face.

“I’m sorry for not feeding you for so long, sweetie. I know that my Love Cream can sustain you for weeks without food, but I’m sure you must be very hungry now. I had to do it in order to make our dreams come true, but not to worry. I’m here now, and I’ll never leave you alone again.”

“...” Hinata remained quiet. She heard Ai’s words, but could only vaguely grasp them.

AI giggled, “You’re such a sweetheart. I can tell that you’ve already forgiven me. Nobody else can love you the way I can. You know that, right? If anyone else saw you like this, they would shun you and treat you like a monster, but I would never do that. Whether you’re thin or fat, I’ll love you no matter what, even if I personally prefer you fat, hee hee.”

“But I have good news, Hinata. I did it. I made everything perfect for us. I closed this place off forever. A special pocket space where nobody can ever enter or leave. But don’t worry, I made sure there’s plenty of space for the two of us, and an endless supply of food that can sustain us for the rest of our lives. We can finally be together forever!”

If Hinata had understood what Ai said, she showed no signs of doing so. Not caring to hear an answer, Ai moved closer, her face just an inch away from Hinata’s.

“You must be really happy with me for taking such good care of you. I wonder, is it time for us to officially bind our love together? Are you ready to give me a kiss, Hinata? Just a kiss, and we’ll be married. I really want to feel your adorable lips against mine. I've dreamt about it every day for years.”

Ai moved in further, her lips just centimeters away from Hinata’s lips.

“Will you let me, Hinata? Will you kiss me? Will you become mine? Will you marry me?”

“N... n...”

“Hm, what was that, my dear?”

Hinata’s lips barely moved, but her voice could be heard.

“N... n.... no.... o...”

Hinata refused. With the little bit of her rationality that remained, Hinata said no. It took every ounce of mental power she had left, but she said it. However, Ai did not react with anger or shock. She did not appear even the slightest bit distraught over being rejected. Instead, she smiled.

“That’s okay.”

Ai pulled back, and her expression showed no frustration.

“I don’t mind waiting. I have all the time in the world to wait for you to return my feelings, and I _know_ you will return them. I know you want this just as badly as I do. I know deep down you want to become my bride, even if you haven’t realized it yet. But that’s okay. It’s not your fault, Hinata. You just need a little push.”

Hinata’s lips moved, but her mind couldn’t find the words to respond.

“Do you remember when I said that I only needed to feed you three times to make you mine? I’ve still only fed you twice so far, and you’re already like this. Just imagine how wonderful it will feel when the third time comes.”

“...”

“When I feed you again, all those annoying little thoughts will be gone for good, and you’ll be all mine. And the best part of it is: we’re starting right now!”

The very moment she finished her sentence, the feeding machine turned on again. The all too familiar sound of the device that already robbed Hinata of her mobility and her future, and was now about to take what remained of her freedom. Hinata twitched slightly in response, mumbling something inaudible. Even now, her mind could not fully grasp what was about to happen to her. Her mental capacities were still shrouded in a thick fog. She sat there motionless, showing none of the reactions one would expect from someone about to lose everything. Even her very emotions were dulled. But while her thoughts were muted, her feelings went wild at the sound of the machine. Her body remembered what the machine turning on led to, and her giant belly immediately roared with need. Hinata’s mind flooded with urges to feed, and the already pleasurable tingling of her body ramped up, making her moan on reflex.

“Here comes the feeding tube! Open wide, and drink plenty of my love!”

Hinata saw the tube enter her vision, aiming for her mouth. On seeing that, a tiny spark of understanding flickered in the smog within her mind. A delayed realization on what was coming, and the finality of it. Grasping onto that last remaining thread, Hinata did the only thing she could.

“H... he... l... p... m... e...”

It was the last word Hinata ever said, and it went unheard by all. With her lips already slightly parted, the tube slid in easily, silencing her for good. And the process repeated. The Love Cream flowed through the tube, and towards Hinata’s hungry mouth. Hinata let out a weak whimper when the white fluid approached her mouth.

“MMM!” Hinata moaned when the overwhelming flavor took over her, and what little sparks of understanding her mind had left became re-submerged into the watery fog. She put up no resistance this time. Hinata drank deeply and didn’t, or _couldn’t_ , stop. The same eruption of pleasure that occurred every time she fed easily overpowered the tiny bits of despair and stability in her mind. Hinata swallowed rapidly, feeling all her unnecessary thoughts fade away, replaced instead by the comforting pleasure and sweet flavor. Soon, Hinata even forgot what she was afraid of just mere minutes ago. She moaned in blissful ignorance, and felt her soul submerge into the dark ocean. Her body expanded, perhaps at its fastest rate yet. Hinata became too big. Much too big. Before, she was huge, but still managed to at least have a somewhat recognizable human shape. But now that barrier had been shattered. Every part of Hinata gained hundreds of pounds, and the volume of fat reached the point that her body fat seemed to flow over each other. The flesh in her arms flowed over her back which flowed into her butt which flowed into her legs which flowed between her belly. Dozens of layers and folds of fat appeared on every part of her. Hinata looked less like a human being and more like a massive, corpulent, pale, fleshy blob. Her body parts seemed to blend into each other with no easy way to differentiate which part of her was what.

But Hinata had no capability to contemplate it. She simply kept drinking as the Love Cream fattened her body to the greatest extreme. She moaned as she felt her very flesh rise up around her. Her hands and feet were completely engulfed into the surrounding fat, and her neck fat widened to the point that it could no longer be distinguished from the rest of her. She became nothing more than a face sticking out from a blob of flesh. And her face was the purest representation of uncontrollable gluttony, with more than a dozen chins that hung down like a wide blanket, and equally large cheeks that were mixed in with the fatty layers around it. Hinata’s vision then went dark as her cheeks grew too large. Her eyes were already forced to squint, and this new burst of growth was just too much for them. The fat of her cheeks forced her eyes shut, forever plunging Hinata into darkness. But Hinata did not stop, or react. If anything, she sped up her sucking of the feeding tube. Her body, no longer having to focus on sight, further strengthened her sense of taste and touch, making the heavenly cream taste even better, and for the pleasure to break her mind even more. Even her ears were covered by fat, which served to make the sounds of her own body be the only thing she could hear anymore.

“Keep going my darling. Keep getting fatter for me. Let everything go,” Ai sighed sensually. Still laying on Hinata’s body, she took in every second of her fiancée turning into a formless blob of fat, enjoying the way Hinata’s warm flesh lifted her up.

The final thread that kept Hinata’s rational being intact had broken. Her mind had completely drowned in the ocean of hunger, pleasure, and instinct. No more unpleasant thoughts. No more annoying logic. Just the warmth and bliss of her own body and the taste of food. Everything felt and tasted good, and her amplified sensitivity made it so every waking second for Hinata was filled with pure pleasure. With no more thoughts left in her soul, Hinata simply kept drinking every drop of cream provided to her, growing to an unreal size without understanding why or how.

The machine eventually ran out of cream to give, though Hinata continued to suck on it purely by reflex. She made no moves when the tube was removed from her mouth. Without the obstruction of the tube, Hinata’s face became fully visible. She had become a disgusting, horribly obese parody of the beauty she once was. There was so much fat that Hinata couldn’t even turn her head. All that remained was her absurdly fat face, her forever-closed eyes, her bloated cheeks, her giant multi-layered chin. And the cherry on top was her mouth, which as a result of her cheeks, was pushed into a fully puckered state. Perfect for the feeding tube to be inserted inside, or perhaps to receive a kiss.

“Ah! At last! You’ve finally accepted my feelings. You finally want to kiss me. I’m so happy!” Ai cried out in joy. She saw the way Hinata’s lips puckered up, and interpreted it the only way she could: Hinata now loved her back. Her dream had come true.

Suddenly acting like an infatuated schoolgirl, Ai fidgeted in place, an adorable blush on her cheeks as she fumbled to make preparations. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small tube of lipstick. Ai twisted it open to reveal a pristine stick of beautiful navy blue. She moved to Hinata’s face, and started to apply the blue lipstick to her immobilized lover. Throughout the whole time, Hinata showed no reaction. Her covered up ears only heard Ai’s voice as a muffle. She couldn’t comprehend Ai’s words or actions, and no longer had the ability to understand even if she saw and heard her clearly.

“Thank you for accepting my feelings, Hinata. I promise that I will be a perfect wife for you. You won’t have to worry anymore. No worries. No fears. No thoughts. You get to finally be mine forever.”

After finishing, Ai took a moment to admire the sight. In her eyes, Hinata was truly beautiful. Her fat, immobile face was like an angel, and the blue lipstick suited her well. The outside world would have rejected Hinata in a heartbeat if they saw her, but not Ai. Only she truly loved Hinata for the hungry blob she was.

“Let us be wed.”

Ai moved her face closer to Hinata, finally ready to achieve her greatest dream after so long. Ai closed her eyes, gently brushed her nose against her lover’s, and approached Hinata’s lips with her own. They felt each other’s warm breath.

They kissed.

Ai overflowed with joy as she kissed Hinata. Her pink lips pressed against Hinata’s blue lips. She poured every ounce of her love into this kiss, conveying her passion and desire. The kiss lasted for an entire, long, blissful minute. Ai reluctantly pulled back, savoring every moment of Hinata’s soft lips as it slowly parted from her.

“And now, we are married.”

A single, joyful tear ran down Ai’s face. So, overwhelmed with love and passion that she couldn’t hold herself back. She dove back in and slammed her lips against Hinata’s for a second kiss. She frantically sucked on Hinata’s lips, before releasing them with a wet smack. Then she went in for a third kiss, then a fourth.

Ai moaned as she turned their wedding kiss into a passionate make out session. She couldn’t help herself from adding her tongue, eagerly exploring Hinata’s mouth. She squeaked with delight when she felt Hinata return the kiss. The fat blob kissed back, leading to the two newlyweds wrapping their tongues and lips together. Hinata’s actions were spurred by pure instinct to seek out anything that felt good rather than actual affection, but that was more than enough to make Ai happy. To Ai, this was only more proof of their mutual love.

“Mmmm, *kiss*, oh Hinata, *kiss*, I’m so happy you love me back. *kiss* I just knew you would. *kiss* I always understood you better than anyone. I always knew you wanted this. *kiss* I love you so much."

Ai’s breath labored as she deeply kissed Hinata over and over. They sucked on each other’s lips and danced their tongues together. Ai kissed out of love, and Hinata kissed simply because it felt good. Nobody there to interrupt them. Nothing left that could interrupt their happiness. Ai had achieved her greatest dream, and looked forward to what she was convinced would be a long, wonderful married life.

\--*--

Much time had passed since that fateful day. While news of Hinata’s disappearance spread far and wide, no amount of searching had managed to uncover even the slightest clue of her whereabouts. Both Hinata, and the strange girl that had been seen with her last, seemed to have completely vanished without a trace. They feared, mourned, panicked, and searched, but nothing they did made a difference. They just couldn’t find her. And they were forced to come to terms with the fact that they may never see her again.

But they did not need to worry, for Hinata was just fine. More than fine in fact, though most likely not in the way they could ever dream. Hinata lived a soothing, pleasurable life as the possession of a crazed stalker who took her away and made Hinata into the perfect wife. With her endless, passionate love, the mysterious girl known as Ai took Hinata and transformed her into her ideal soulmate. Trapped in a pocket dimension invisible and undetectable to the outside world, any chance of them being discovered was zero. How and where Ai managed to acquire such power to perform such feats would remain as just one of life's unsolvable mysteries. But thanks to her dedication, Hinata now lived a life free of burden, independence, and thought.

“Uuuuu...”

A small moan escaped from the pursed, blue lips of the enormous fleshy blob known as Hinata. Resting inside her and Ai’s personal “love nest”, Hinata spent her days lying there, eating, growing, and moaning. She had become utterly gigantic. A delicious diet of Love Cream had increased Hinata’s size to an absurd extreme. Her endless expanse of form-less fat flooded the entire room, pressing against the walls and nearly reaching the ceiling. Her body was nothing more than a mass of fatty layers and rolls, with no real way to distinguish which part of her was what. The only real portions that could be identified were the breasts due to the large, perky pink nipples, and of course, her face. But even her face could only barely be seen as human. It had become yet another mass of fat, with cheeks that stretched out forever, and a chin with too many layers to count. Hinata’s eyes had been buried under her cheeks, with a tiny crease being the only hint of their location. Her nose was perhaps the only part of her that remained somewhat normal. And at last, were her lips. Her plump lips decorated with blue lipstick, constantly open and puckered up due to her cheeks pushing against them. And all that made up Hinata’s head was loosely framed by her plume of dark blue hair, which had been kept well-groomed by her mate. The giant, married blob spent each day like this, unmoving and unable to do anything but drink from the feeding tube that her wife gave her.

Hinata spent every moment in a whirlwind of sensations. An endless ocean of hunger and pleasure that have long since drowned her mind. Unable to see, unable to speak, barely able to hear, her senses had collapsed, leaving only the feelings of taste, smell, and touch, which have multiplied a hundred times over. Her ability to think had more or less vanished, fully engulfed by the constant pleasurable haze. Her mind became little more than a mass of instinctual feelings. Only on the rarest of moments did an old memory or name flash in her mind, an image of a blonde-haired boy or a home long lost, but little more than that, and they vanished as soon as they came. Without her sight and mental understanding, she lost all sense of time. Never knowing what time or day it was, or even knowing what it meant to be awake or asleep anymore. Her mind was permanently stuck in a dreamlike haze, nothing feeling real or fake. The constant, never-ending pleasure of her obesity never ceased for even a moment. Every second, Hinata’s body bathed in mind-breaking pleasure. Pleasure so great that she moaned constantly, stuck in a permanent climax. Her existence was precisely as her stalker wanted. Speaking of which...

“Good morning, my love!” Ai entered the room. The stalker was even more beautiful than ever. Her blonde hair with pink highlights seemed to glow, her pink eyes were radiant, and her body remained perfectly portioned as a knockout supermodel without a single flaw. It’s often said that young maidens are most beautiful when around the one they love, and Ai proved that to be true.

Hinata moaned loudly from the feeling of Ai’s hands climbing up her blob-like body. Despite the extreme size difference, Hinata’s hyper-sensitive skin made even the tiniest touch feel amazing. Ai giggled as she reached the top of the blob and walked over towards her wife's fat face, tugging along her feeding tube.

“There’s my wonderful wife!” Ai cried in absolute joy. Just seeing Hinata’s beautiful face was enough to make Ai’s day. She truly loved Hinata with every fiber of her being, and if anything, her love for Hinata only became even more extreme since their marriage. She became so overwhelmed with love that Ai couldn’t hold herself back. She immediately bent down, grabbed handfuls of Hinata’s giant cheeks and pushed their lips together.

“Mmmmmm~” Ai moaned happily as she gave Hinata’s pursed lips a big, wet kiss. Ai planted numerous wet smooches on her wife’s mouth, sucking Hinata’s lips and exploring her mouth with her tongue.

“Mm!” Ai squeaked with glee when she felt Hinata return the kiss. Ai utterly adored any time Hinata returned her love, and she didn’t miss the chance to embrace it. Overwhelmed with affection, the married maidens furiously made out with each other. Their tongues lovingly caressed each other, their lips wetly smacked together, and their passionate moans and sighs mixed together. Only after five full minutes of frantic, intense kissing did Ai finally separate herself from her partner.

“Oh my, you’re such a wonderful kisser, Hinata. Do you really love your wife that much? Tee hee!” Ai licked her lips, taking in all of her beloved’s flavor. Truthfully, Hinata did not kiss back out of love, but simply out of reflex and muscle memory. Hinata was only dimly aware of Ai’s presence, and kissed back without remembering or understanding why to do it. But kissing brought pleasurable feelings, and Hinata’s mindless state sought out anything that felt good. However, Ai did not seem to care. For Ai, this only served as even more proof that Hinata genuinely loved her back.

Stroking the fat blob’s face, Ai cooed, “Hinata, did you know? It’s our first anniversary. One full of year of us being happily married. Isn’t that wonderful?”

“...” Hinata did not respond. She remained still, her fatty face with covered eyes and puckered lips not reacting at all. Hinata had lost all sense and understanding of time. She was not aware that she had spent an entire year as an immobile, dull-minded blob. However, Hinata did not mourn the loss of her stolen life, for her mind had no grasp of any sense of self, or memory of what she used to be. She didn’t even understand Ai’s words due to her ears being buried under her fat. It was all just muffled noises to her.

“You probably don’t remember, but that’s okay. Honestly, I don’t want you to. Remembering things is hard, and I don’t want you experiencing any difficult things. That’s why you have me after all.” Ai was not the least bit upset by Hinata’s condition. After all, this was precisely what she wanted for her precious wife: a lazy, pleasurable life free of hardship and thought. In a sense Ai’s words were true. Hinata didn’t feel despair or sadness, mainly because she literally couldn’t. And Hinata’s body filled her with pleasant sensations at all times. But did that mean Hinata was happy? She had no way of showing it, not that it mattered. Nobody else would ever find her, and Ai fully believed Hinata was just as happy as she was.

“To be honest, my love, even I didn’t expect things to be this perfect. I always knew you were the only one for me, but you still surpassed every expectation I ever had. The way you drink my Love Cream, the way you moan so passionately when I touch you. I never knew you could love me this much. You really are the best wife ever.” Ai leaned in to kiss Hinata again. Just like before, Hinata returned it, and the two shared a long, deep kiss for another minute.

“Aah~, you just can’t get enough of me, can you? Well, I wouldn’t be much of a wife if I didn’t do something special for our anniversary.”

Ai pushed a button on a controller in her pocket, and the ever-familiar sound of the feeding machine filled the room.

“Oooooooo...” Hinata moaned in response. Hinata understood little, but the one thing her body knew very well was the sound of the feeding machine. The main thing her body looked forward to the most. Hinata’s belly growled, and needy moans escaped from her mouth.

“Hungry, aren’t we? Well don’t you worry, my love. There’s plenty of food for you. But this time is special. I made some improvements to the formula as my anniversary gift, and I just know you’ll love it. It’s my Super Special Deluxe Love-Love Cream!”

With gleeful anticipation, Ai pulled the feeding tube up and pushed it into Hinata’s mouth, who accepted it entirely. Hinata immediately sucked on the tube, revealing a rare show of eagerness.

“Here it comes! Drink up, my lovely wife!”

The Love Cream filled up the tube, though it carried a pinkish hue this time around, and entered Hinata’s mouth.

“MMMMMMMMMM!” Hinata moaned loudly, her voice filled with pleasure. Ai wasn’t kidding. This was the best Love Cream she had ever tasted. Driven by her base urges, Hinata sucked on the tube as hard as she could, swallowing everything pumped into her mouth. Not only did the cream taste amazing, there was much more of it. A series of enormous bulges several times the size of Ai’s head traveled along the feeding tube’s length, each filled with excessive amounts of Love Cream. And all of it poured inside Hinata’s insatiable maw. Her large cheeks were more than enough to take in every drop, and she gulped all of it down at a frenzied pace. Pleasure erupted in Hinata’s mind. Thanks to her head being emptied of pesky thoughts, the extra space had instead been filled with earth-shattering pleasure. Hinata moaned frantically, unable and unwilling to resist as the pleasure and satisfaction of swallowing Love Cream overtook her soul.

“Wonderful! I knew you would love it! Don’t hold back, Hinata, drink as much as you want. You really are the best wife ever. I love you!” Ai celebrated as she watched her soulmate drink all of her love. Ai sighed happily as she felt Hinata’s fat rumble and slowly start to expand. At this rate, she would have to remodel the room. But for now, Ai simply watched and enjoyed spending yet another perfect day with her gorgeous, hungry wife.

The anniversary feast continued, the first of many more to come. With nothing and nobody to interrupt them, Hinata would continue to live as Ai’s prisoner and wife for years and decades to come, never to be found again. Hinata’s dull mind had discarded everything it didn't need, and left all that’s important: food and pleasure. She spent the rest of her life in the endless, dreamy haze. This was the end of Hinata Hyuuga’s story. Once a determined ninja with a promising future, now an immobile blob forcefully married to her stalker. But while Hinata understood nothing anymore, she at least made her partner happy. Her life wasn’t without meaning. She lived as a massive, useless, mindless blob of fat with no purpose other than to be used by her partner. She could die making at least one person’s dream come true.

Hinata was the best wife ever.


End file.
